<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pepero Day by mafuyunohanashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032792">Pepero Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafuyunohanashi/pseuds/mafuyunohanashi'>mafuyunohanashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafuyunohanashi/pseuds/mafuyunohanashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlyweds Jumin Han and MC spend their first Pepero Day together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pepero Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pepero Day (November 11th) is a day celebrated similarly to Valentine's Day or White Day in South Korea: couples often gift each other Pepero snacks on the day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m home,” Jumin announced as he walked through our apartment’s front door.<br/>I walked through from the bedroom with Elizabeth the 3rd sleeping in my arms: “Welcome back, hubby~”<br/>“Hubby? That’s new,” he chuckled, placing the shopping bags on our kitchen counter. “I bought some groceries.”<br/>“Ah! Thank you,” I put Elizabeth down on the sofa before giving Jumin a big hug. “I know it’s only been a few hours, but I missed you…” I muttered, my voice muffled by his sweater.<br/>“I missed you too,” he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead: his warm embrace was the most comforting thing I had ever felt.<br/>I pulled away hesitantly and walked over to the groceries, beginning to unpack them: “Elly fell asleep while I was brushing her fur again! She didn’t even drink the warm milk I made her.”<br/>“I’ll drink the milk,” he smiled playfully. “And why do you keep calling her Elly? You’ve been chatting with Luciel too much.”<br/>“Elly is cute, though,” I pouted. “Can you call her Elly, just once? Please~?”<br/>“…” Jumin sighed and blushed slightly, not able to resist my pleading. “E-Elly…”<br/>“Ah! So cute,” I laughed. He looked satisfied, beginning to unpack the food.<br/>“Oh, yeah,” he took out a box of Pepero from one of the backs and handed it to me. “Happy Pepero Day.”<br/>“Oh! I forgot,” I exclaimed and gratefully took the snack, tearing it open instantly. I placed the end of one in my mouth and leaned in towards him. “Let’s do the challenge thing!”<br/>Jumin blinked a few times before smashing his lips into mine, breaking the Pepero stick: the pieces fell to the floor while his lips stayed glued to mine, as if time had stopped.<br/>I pulled away and blushed deep red: “W-What was that…?”<br/>He smirked and ran a hand through his hair: “If you wanted to kiss me, you could’ve just said.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is really short but I wanted to post it here because it's one of the more PG-13 imagines I've written~ I love soft Jumin and decided to write this at about 2am hehe I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>